Yuuzhan Vong
The Yuuzhan Vong are a species that is assumed to be from beyond this galaxy. They use organic technology completely unfamiliar to us, and have a society that is hostile to all non-believers. This, coupled with their incredible combat ability and their desire to occupy our galaxy, make them a top-level threat to the galaxy and our way of life. Though they resemble slender, tall humans, they are normally very strong. They are covered in tattoos, scars, and other self-mutilations as a sign of devotion to their gods. Oftentimes one will see a Yuuzhan Vong with a repeatedly-broken nose, dislocated collar bone, and even a missing eye. This is all seen as standard devotion to duty, especially by warriors, who see pain and suffering as the path to salvation and a reminder of one's existence. When pain stops, so does consciousness. Thus, they view all other species who do not embrace this as inferior and impure. The Yuuzhan Vong have an intense and hostile avertion to all forms of inorganic technology. If given a choice, they will always destroy such creations, as they see it as a violation of nature and the will of the gods. Vong believe in a communion with nature and pain, and because inorganic things (including droids) are not natural and cannot feel such pain, all things they create are natural. It is unknown what sparked this violent hate of inorganic technology in their history. The Vong have a unique caste system, based on the warrior tradition. Most Vong are born into the warrior caste, while some are born priests and even fewer as praetors, or politicians. There are probably other castes, but they are unknown to us. At any rate, each caste has a strong tradition of honor and knowledge of their place in the universe. Because of their coexistance with nature, they see all violations of this as a breach of their religious precepts. There is little discussion of this, as each warrior knows his place. This is strongly reminiscient of Yevethan society. Some warriors feel that the priest caste is mistaken in not trying to convert and purify the enemy rather than destroying them outright, but they do their duty regardless. Their religion is strongly based upon their caste system. Warriors offer sacrifices and prayers to Yun-Yammka, the god of war, while deception agents do the same for Yun-Harla, the goddess of deception. Priests serve as the intermediary between the gods and other Yuuzhan Vong. They are always present in Vong ships and installations, and are often consulted before taking action.The religion of the Yuuzhan Vong is similar to the polytheistic and pagan religions of primitive backwater worlds. Obviously, though, this assumption is flawed, due to their overwhelming superiority over the more secular portions of the galaxy. Their chief god, the one their species is named after, is Yun-Yuuzhan (yuhn YOO-zuhn), the Cosmic Lord. He represents the universe as a whole, and is the patron deity of the entire Yuuzhan Vong society. Many Yuuzhan Vong have idols or shrines to Yun-Yuuzhan - they owe their existence to him. The next subordinate god is Yun-Yammka (yuhn YAHM-kuh). However, he is subordinate only in name - his role in Vong society is all but assured as the highest. Yun-Yammka is known as the Slayer, the patron god of war. The soldier caste worships him through innumerable sacrifices and prayers before battle. They also pay homage to him through statues and idols, as well as self-mutilation - Warmaster Tsavong Lah, leader of the invasion force, is rumored to have the dreaded visage of the Slayer. This seems to have a catalyzing effect on the Yuuzhan Vong forces. Indeed, if their success is any evidence, there must truly be a Yun-Yammka. Yun-Ne'Shel (yuhn nuh-SHEL), "she-wh-shapes," is the goddess of the shaper caste. Those shapers who follow her believe in a myth involving something called the Vaa-tumor. They believe that is her most ancient gift to them, and that it is a fragment of her own brain which changes their brain chemistry and thought patterns. Yun-Harla (yuhn HAHR-luh) is one of several female goddesses in the Vong religion. She is the Cloaked Goddess, the mistress of deception. She tends to be subordinate to Yun-Yammka. Yun-Harla is the patron goddess of the Deception Sect, a group of assassins and infiltrators. Elan was a member of this group. The last major god is Yun-Shuno (yuhn SHOO-no), the goddess of Rejection. She is the patron deity of the "shamed ones" - those whose bodies have rejected Yuuzhan Vong biotechnology, either due to a lack of preparation or too much ambition on the part of the candidate. Because of the impact that this would have in their society, these "Shamed Ones" are in a very low caste. There are also several minor gods and goddesses, including the Lovers, Yun-Txiin and Yun-Q'aah. They will be covered as new information is released from NRI debriefs. One of the most curious (and ultimately deadly) aspects of Yuuzhan Vong biology is that they have no connection to the Force. Unlike Hutts, who simply resist it, Vong apparently have no midichlorians, and thus cannot access or affect the Force. For this reason, the Jedi are having an extremely difficult time trying to defeat them, as the senses they normally get of another's thoughts are not present with the Vong. RPG D6 Stats Home Planet or System: Unknown (extragalactic) Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/4D+1 KNOWLEDGE 2D/4D MECHANICAL 2D+2/4D+2 PERCEPTION 1D/3D STRENGTH 2D+1/5D TECHNICAL 1D/3D+2 Special Skills: Mechanical - Yuuzhan Biotechnology: For use with operating biotech items (villips, ooglith masquers, etc.). This does NOT include vehicles or starships. Specializations include item types. Special Abilties: Claws: Damage is STR+2D. Warriors: Yuuzhin Vong are warriors. They gain +1D for every +2D to STR/DEX related skills at creation time only. Force Insensitivity: These creatures cannot feel or manipulate the Force whatsoever. They cannot be detected as life, nor can their mental intents be sensed. It is not known if they even have midichlorians. Thus, they cannot gain/use FPs or DSPs. Story Factors: Self-Mutilation: Yuuzhan Vong of all types tend to mutilate their body as a sign of worship towards their gods. It is common to see Yuuzhan Vong with their bones broken in several places, ears missing, etc. Hatred of Inorganic Technology: Yuuzhan Vong hate inorganic technology. They consider them abominations, and much prefer using organic tools. They will even go out of their way to destroy such technology. Castes: There are three known castes: the warriors, the priests, and the shapers. Move: 10-12 Size: 1.8-2.2 meters Category:Species